Harbour Warehouse
The Harbour Warehouse(s) is a shipping, storage and dry dock facility located on the Brooklyn waterfront in New York City overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. It is owned and operated by the Maeda Cartel through a series of shell companies. As a naturally unassuming covered drydock slip and warehouse located in a shabby industrial area it makes for a well disguised logistical hub for criminal activity and an entry point into the city for smuggled goods. The building itself is a large dual sided dock with a large trench running down the middle, one end of which has open access into the city's maintenance tunnels. Also in the building are warehousing rooms, a locker room and an office. During the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, the Harbour Warehouse makes several appearances as a staging ground for Poison Ivy's plans, as well as a storehouse for their needed equipment, a holding pen for Subject 32 and a safe house for Captain Stone. Description The Harbour Warehouse(s) is a single story, long and wide industrial building located on the Brooklyn waterfront in a busy part of town. Once a legitimate dry dock for a shipwright, it has fallen into some disrepair, but is still a heavily used facility for the Maeda Cartel. The exterior of the premises is an unassuming single story building with a slanted white roof and large window paneled walls surrounded by a brick privacy wall. The most heavily used foot entrance is located part way up the West side of the building on the abutting city street. The exterior is almost always guarded during daylight hours. The interior is mostly below ground level. It's main feature is a large dry dock trench that runs the length of the building, which is itself below sea level. The South end of the trench ends in a pair of water gates, while the North end lends to the city's old maintenance tunnels. The insides are kept intentionally dark in order to deter nosy outsiders looking in from the upper levels. Two large mechanical cranes still operate and are used to unload contraband from smuggler boats that come by. In addition, refueling tanks line the Eastern wall and to the Southeast are passages to storage rooms, a locker room and an office. After being taken over by the Maeda Cartel, the rooms to the Northeast have been converted to cells and contraband lock-ups for more sensitive hauls.Denoted in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov History The Harbour warehouse doesn't have an extensive history up to this point. Originally a dry dock for a shipwright, the building went up for sale when the business went bankrupt after the economic crash of 2008. It lay vacant for a few few years until it was bought by shell companies run by the Maeda Cartel in early 2010's to be used as a hub for smuggling. Since then it has been used as a place for small smuggling ships to unload product for distribution by the cartel. Involvement The Harbour Warehouse(s) are a prominent minor location in New York City. It appears multiple times in the AoH Branch of the beWilderverse. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) The Harbour Warehouse owned by the Maeda Cartel makes multiple appearances during AoH:MoAR, as a staging ground for the plans of Poison Ivy. It is discovered thanks to a tip-off that the Maeda Cartel are stashing important good within the warehouse. After investigating, the weapons supplied to the cartel by Mayor Gerald Goldie through the city's homeland security surplus bid were found cashed in the warehouse back rooms. However, the vehicles have already gone. Earlier in the game, Catwoman breaks and enters into the warehouse to investigate Maeda's actions and stockpiles herself. It is during this time that Subject 32, who was being housed in the lock-up holding area, found her scent and was set upon her. Depending on Player's Choice at the Federal Securities Bank Raid, they can briefly play as Catwoman during her raid, where she also finds and rescues the captured Natasha. Catwoman's time with the Maeda Cartel as well as Ivy's, Captain Stone's and Subject 32's presence at the warehouse.Recounted during Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Notable Associations In it's brief appearances during beWilderverse content, a number of associated character and object have had connections with the Harbour Warehouse revealed. Below are the most prominent cases: Notable Characters * Tatsuro Maeda, Owner of the Maeda Cartel and by extension owner of the warehouse. * Faceless Joe(s), Maeda Cartel associated thugs that patrol and guard the building. * Catwoman, formally a Maeda Cartel foot soldier who worked out of the warehouse in the early days, now occasionally loots the place. * Cameron Stone, used the warehouse as a safe house in the city after joining forces with Ivy and Maeda to take on Heels. * Subject 32, briefly kept in lock-up at the warehouse until being set upon Catwoman for her snooping around. Notable Objects * DHS (Department of Homeland Security) Weapons Cache, obtained by Tatsuro's connections to Mayor Goldie and City Hall, the military surplus cache of heavy guns and 3 military vehicles wear kept at the warehouse. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Locations Category:Maeda Cartel Location Assets